Two Worlds Become One
by Shinigami1951
Summary: A bit AU. Between two worlds. A kind of cross over fic. Yaoi 1x2 3x4 5xJab. Heero isn't a gundam pilot to start with but Duo teaches him. Weird stuff.
1. prologue

N/A - I was watching Star Gate the other day and this idea came to me. A   
cross over fic between Star Gate SG-1 and Gundam Wing.   
I don't own either. The own character I own is Jabither.   
  
Prologue   
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill eyed the young boy with uncertainty. The boy was about   
sixteen yet he was just as good as any of O'Neill's men.   
A pair of dark Prussian blue eyes followed Jack as Jack paced in front of   
him. The eyes peered out from a mop of dark brown unruly hair.   
"Name?" Jack asked.   
"Yuy, Heero Yuy." He replied in a flat monotone.   
Jack gave a nod and turned to the others in his team. Captain Samantha   
Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c all stood in line waiting for what Jack had   
to say on the subject.   
The General had told them that SG-1 needed a new member and the new member   
turned out to be a 16-year-old boy.   
Heero Yuy wasn't wearing the normal uniform. The new General, General Odin   
let his stepson wear and do what he wanted. Heero wasn't spoilt but it was   
just nice to know someone cared about the emotionless boy.   
Jack shook his head; this boy wasn't going to be any good to him or his   
missions just a pain in the backside.   
"You, Yuy, will have one chance at proving what good you are to us. If I   
think you are fit enough and strong enough to help us then I will take you on   
fill time. Got it?"   
"Yes sir." Heero snapped a solute.   
"Off you go."   
Heero nodded before spinning on his heels and then walking out.   
"What do we do?"   
"Give him a chance Colonel. He might be useful." Sam said with a smile. Jack   
grunted.   
"Sixteen. He'll be out by the end of the first mission."   
"Never underestimate people." Teal'c stated using a flat monotone similar to   
Heero's.   
"Teal'c is right... he might be stronger then he looks... you never know."   
Daniel agreed.   
Jack shook his head at the team before following Heero's leave.   
"We'll see." He muttered. "We'll see."   
  
***   
  
"Duo! Duo! Duo answer me! Duo Please!!!"   
Quatre Raberba Winner shook his friend gently. The cockpit of Deathscythe   
made it hard for movement but Quatre had some how managed to free Duo Maxwell   
from the harness and had gotten him to the ground.   
"Ouch." Duo muttered struggling to open a violet eye. Quatre laughed as his   
best friend began to move.   
"Well Maxwell you had us worried for one second there."   
Duo's eyes opened and he looked round at the smiling faces of Quatre, Trowa,   
Wufei and Jabither.   
"Don't sound to concern Chang." Jabither snapped. Her brother wasn't fit to   
make a comment and so she thought that she would put her nose in instead.   
Jabither Maxwell and Trowa Barton helped Duo in his feet.   
"The Gundams have already been hidden. We better get back to the hotel and   
soon. Sally should be waiting for us and she can patch you up Duo."   
Duo nodded thankfully in Quatre's direction and lent on Trowa and Jabither as   
they helped him away.   
  
Sally shook her head as she left the room with the other three pilots.   
Jabither and Duo were left. Jabither stood behind Duo plaiting his long hair.   
Duo sat on the windowsill staring out at the night sky lose deep in thought.   
"What are you thinking about Bro?" She asked.   
"Today. We fight for peace yet we ain't even sixteen yet. We risk our lives   
every day for peace, which no one seems to want. And I wonder what is it all   
for?"   
"Some day we will be recognised as Gundam Pilots and given respect."   
"I feel like the odd one out here."   
"What do you mean?" She asked tying the braid and letting it fall it's length   
down Duo's bare back and the white bandages that covered his ribs and stomach.   
"Quatre has Trowa. You have Wufei. Where do I stand in this world? I have   
millions of girl friends and boy friends yet none of them are perfect. None   
of them seem right. Is they some one out there for me? Waiting for me? Will I   
get to meet them before I get killed in battle? Will I ever get to tell them   
that I love them? What..."   
A finger placed on his lips silenced him.   
"You think too much." She laughed gently. The older twin kissed the younger   
on the forehead before heading for the door. "Sleep well brother."   
She shut the door-leaving Duo to his thoughts.   
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Jabither is also a Gundam Pilot at the moment she is   
taking Heero's place. Tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!   
This was put in the cross over list but didn't get any look ins So I   
thought I would try here instead. Please tell me what you think.


	2. chapter one

Chapter one 

"Ready Yuy?"

"Yes sir!"

Jack looked round at the new member of the team and sighed. He was going to be trouble. He didn't have a clue really of what to expect or anything.

The Star Gate powered up and Jack stepped forward and the other two men of his team moved forward and went through, Jack followed.

Sam turned to Heero.

"It's okay. It's strange to start with but you'll get used to it."

"Thanks." Heero said as he walked with Sam up to the star gate and he took a deep breath before following her through.

Stars and planets whizzed by and Heero can to rest on his knees in a large warehouse just as the Star gate closed behind him.

Five guns pointing his way and a voice called out.

"Already on your knees. Didn't know oz were so willing to give in to us!"

***

"You sure this is safe bro?"

"Trust me Jab! I know what I'm doing."

Duo lead his way boldly into the old warehouse and threw his bag to the floor.

"Fucked up oz! Who do they think they are fucking with us like that!"

"Duo!"

"Oops. Sorry Quatre."

The five-gundam pilots had just finished a mission and where know searching for a way out. Their gundams hadn't been needed for this mission.

"What's that?"

"What what's love?"

Jabither turned to look in the directing that Wufei was pointing. Her hair swung round.

"Looks like a ring. Why?"

"It's moving!"

"Huh?"

The other three pilots looked and Duo grabbed his gun and barked out orders.

"Surround it! Prepare for a fight. This could be a oz trick!"

The others followed his orders without questions and soon a jet of blue liquid shot out of the ring and then back into it.

"What the fuck?!" Duo muttered tightening his grip on his gun as three men appeared.

Then another two this time a female and a male.

The last male feel to the floor as the ring closed behind him.

Duo smirked and called out.

"Already on your knees. Didn't know oz were so willing to give in to us!"

Heero raised his head and looked straight at the boy who had called out.

Duo held his gaze with the man on his knees as the man lifted his head to show Duo that he was barely older then he was.

Heero gasped, the boy had violet eyes and long chestnut locks.

Duo fought the feelings that came from deep down inside of him as he stared into dark prussian eyes.

His grip on the gun steady and then he called again.

"You five are under arrest. I haven't got a clue what oz's plan is but as from now you ain't anything to do with it any more."

"Duo? Think about this. It would be easy to kill them now."

Jack pulled a face at the girl, she was even younger than Heero and she was suggesting that the five holding guns should kill SG-1. Jack was horrified as was Sam.

A hand covered her mouth as she watched the one called Duo met the girl's gaze.

"No."

"Nani?" Wufei stepped forward. "Duo they're oz scum!"

"We don't know that for certain. And until we do we keep them with us. Time to move out!"

As Duo and the others lead the five new comers onto a truck Jabither sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing Duo."

"Trust him."

"Oh Wufei."

"Duo knows what he's doing. Trust him."

"We all do. But what if they are oz?"

"Maxwell will kill them."

Wufei leapt lightly into the truck and help Jabither up.

Quatre and Trowa sat in the front driving.

Teal'c watched Wufei with interest as Wufei examined his gun to make sure it was working properly.

Sam leaned against Jack whispering to him.

Daniel was trying to get information out of Duo.

"No chance mate. Not any way here. I have a few questions of my own that I need to ask you. The first being why I shouldn't shot you all here right now?"

"You're children!" Sam blunted out. "How can you kill without thinking twice about it!?"

"It's the way we live. Nothin' you can do 'bout that. It's the way I am." Duo smiled at her. "After all I'm Shinigami."

"God of Death." Heero translated.

"Perfect."

"Why?"

"Cause it's my job."

That's the first chapter! Hope you all liked it. Thanks to the few people who had reviewed and please keep reviewing me! 


End file.
